


Idol AU

by lawliette1031



Series: Idol AU [1]
Category: Regular Show
Genre: Im glad, M/M, Maybe a full story, maybe i'll do some more, my crack ideas that come in the middle of the fucking night, probably mostly one shots that I think of, this one actually turned out pretty well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawliette1031/pseuds/lawliette1031
Summary: Makenziel is an Idol who has been through quite a lot and Mordecai is his new handsome lead dancer.-based off a roleplay--to be updated--first story on ao3--everything is a work in progress-





	Idol AU

Maken was tired. 2 days worth of auditions to replace his lead dancer and no one, no one was good enough. He sighed, rubbing his face. “Estoy agotado. Si no encuentro un nuevo bailarín principal, me veo obligado a contratar a ese hijo de puta de nuevo*.”He grumbled, tying his long curly hair in a bun rather tightly. His assistants were all over him, handing him bottles of water, fanning him, and feeding him little snacks. 

“I give up!” Maken said, throwing his arms up. The swarming assistants back away immediately. “I don’t have the patience for another one, tell them to leave!” He hissed, rage boiling beneath his skin. 

“Mr. Lightwood, please, there’s only a few more left. Just bear it a little longer.” One of his assistants groveled at his feet. He was used to being worshipped, though he did not prefer it. He took a deep breath and sighed, cooling his bubbling frustration. 

“Alright. You know I don’t like groveling.” Maken huffed and sat at his chair. “Send in the next one.” 

Blue hair, that’s what set Maken off. Then those blue eyes, those gave him shivers. He was tall too. That’s rare, finding a tall male dancer. Soft pale skin, piercings on his soft lips, and curved ears. Maken was nearly sold on his features alone. “Okay, what’s your name?” Maken spoke calmly, scanning him. ‘He definitely looks like lead dancer material, very pretty...let’s see if he can meet my standards.’ 

“Mordecai Jay.” The cerulean responds. 

“Well, then Mordecai. Show me what you’ve got.” He smiled. And he did. Every step Mordecai took stole Maken’s breath. It was like art was being made before his eyes and he could not tear them away. He stared at the blue haired one in awe long after his piece was done. He did not want to stop watching him. This was it. He was it. 

“Um, sir?” Mordecai asked biting his snake bite. Maken shook his head, wiping away his trance. 

“Do you have a slower piece?” Maken asked, leaning forward in anticipation. Mordecai nods and begins the slow piece. Maken is mesmerized. The fluidity in Mordecai’s body, the way his muscles stretch and constrict under his skin leaves Maken in pure awe. Tears form in his eyes and his heart swells. Is this how it feels to watch him on stage? He was told all these stories about himself from his fans, from interviewers that had watched him live, that this exact feeling is what they all felt when they saw him perform, when they heard him sing.

Mordecai was done. Maken closed his eyes, steeling his nerves. He released a breath he was unaware he was holding and stood up. He walked to Mordecai, inspecting him further. ‘Mismatched blue eyes, that’s new…’ Maken was only slightly shorter than he was. Mordecai would make a perfect dance partner for him. 

“Tell the others to leave,” Maken spoke, not looking back to his assistants. “I have found exactly what I want, that is, if he’ll have me?” He said with a giggle and a smile on his lips. The first smile he has had all day. Maken could feel Mordecai’s bubbling pride. An assistant rushed out the doors to let the other contestants down easy and lead them out. 

“Yes, of course!- I mean, I would be honored to work with you, sir.” Mordecai said, brimming with joy and excitement. 

“Well then, Mr. Jay, no- Bluejay, my Bluejay, welcome to the team. I have a feeling this is going to be a wonderful partnership~ So be sure to stay by my side forever, okay~!” Maken giggled. 

“And it’s not ‘Sir’, it’s Maken.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Estoy agotado. Si no encuentro un nuevo bailarín principal, me veo obligado a contratar a ese hijo de puta de nuevo.- I’m exhausted. If I don't find a new lead dancer, I’m forced to hire that motherfucker again.


End file.
